


Opening Gambit

by lost_spook



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Roommates, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo’s just putting her pieces on the board, working out how to play the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Gambit

“You, you’re all talk,” she says, poking him in the thigh with her toes; the green of her socks against his dark trousers. She’s got her feet up on the sofa, stopping just short of him; he’s sitting up, attempting to watch the telly. “I’ve got you figured out now.”

Zaf turns slowly. “Hmm?”

“You flirt with all the girls,” she said. “You work so hard on that reputation of yours. But here we are in this place and the only time I get an evening to myself is when you’re on an op.”

Now she’s got his attention. There’s a definite glint in his eye and the television is forgotten. “You’re cramping my style, Portman, that’s what it is. Besides, I’ll have you know I’m an expert at combining business with pleasure.”

“Or is it all just deep cover?” she says, hands around a half-finished mug of tea. She’s half serious. It might explain a few things. “It’s not Adam, is it?” 

He gives a slight smile and raises an eyebrow at her. “Funny, I was going to ask you that.”

That catches her off guard and she colours. It might be, a little, if she’s honest. Damn, she’s still too new to this game. She needs to try harder if she’s going to get under his skin.

“Knew it,” says Zaf and turns back to the TV.

“Well, come on, then, where are all these heartbroken victims of yours? Photos, names, random telephone numbers left about the place? I haven’t seen anything and I’m pretty observant.”

“I’m pretty discreet.”

He probably is. They have to be in this line of work. _She’ll_ have to be. She lets the conversation drop, thinking about it, before she tries again. “That thing they tell us about keeping it in the service. Have you –? I mean – anyone I know?”

“Look, I’m new here, too. I’ve hardly started working my way through the building yet. Give me a chance to get the scoreboard up and running, can’t you?”

“Ha,” says Jo. “God, you’re disgusting. It’s just as well I don’t believe you, or you’d have to pay for that.”

He looks at her, amused. “Oh? What did you have in mind?”

Somehow she can’t answer that. Suddenly the evening’s not quite as safe as it was two minutes ago. She draws her legs back in against herself and says, “I think I should get to bed.”

“Jo,” says Zaf suddenly, “when I offered you the room, it was only that, okay? I was going to say it’s tough when you’re starting out, but actually, it’s just tough, so . . .” He shrugs.

Jo gives a sad smile in response. “Yeah. I’m getting that.”

“It wasn’t a completely selfless offer, either,” he says, still serious. “Having someone you can talk to without breaking the Official Secrets Act? Works both ways. Well, that and I was getting fed up with doing all the washing up myself. Much better to share it around.”

“70-30, I’ve noticed,” says Jo. She stands and heads off to her room, ruffling his hair as she goes past. He glances up, screwing his face up at the gesture. “Thanks, anyway.”

At her bedroom door, she hesitates for a second or two, wondering what might happen if she turns around now. Is any of that flirting of his even a quarter in earnest? But her fingers close around the door handle; she twists it open and she’s gone. She tells herself it’s so much better that way but maybe she's the only one she’s trying to fool this time.


End file.
